custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Vulture
''The Night Vulture '' is a short story written by specially for the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. The story revolves around the nature of Skorr's business with the Ix Empire and the introduction of his personal starship. ---- Skorr chuckled as he walked through the bustling spaceport of Iskar. The Zeverek bounty hunter pushed his way past Matoran traders, Agori maintenance operators and even a few Zyglak thugs. They all stepped aside as soon as they made eye contact with him; after all, they’d heard the stories about him and knew that he could kill them with a single shot. Skorr was the most successful bounty hunter on Iskar and one of the Ix Empire’s few active freelancers whom they hired on a regular basis. He’d been lucky to earn their favor; being in their good graces provided him a number of benefits. He’d made a reputation for himself that had only ever been bested by the mysterious Nightwatcher, another bounty hunter who Skorr begrudgingly had to accept was better than him. Still, whilst Nightwatcher was more effective, his relationship with the Empire was very strained. Perhaps they’d decide to eliminate him one day, only the spirits knew. Skorr’s thoughts were then interrupted by the whimpers and quivering voice of the gentleman next to him. A gentleman Skorr had kindly decided to “escort” to his starcraft. The prisoner trembled with undeniable fear. He was basked in the stench of cowardice and fear. “Please, don’t do this bounty hunter! I can pay you triple what the Ix can! I will—” Skorr slammed an armored elbow into the prisoner’s stomach, who then doubled over and fell to his knees in pain. “If you can double the Ix’s generous fees, then they’ll only raise my payment even more to match your offer. Face it, you’re not getting out of this situation, and with the economy these days, I don’t think you have the budget to meet my demands.” The prisoner whimpered again as Skorr pulled him back on his feet and forced him to keep walking. The captive’s hands were bound in a cutting-edge set of energy cuffs, which would cause an electric discharge to shoot up the target's body whenever they restrained. Skorr had heard they were particularly nasty restraints, which was the very reason why the cuffs had been outlawed to the public by the Ix. However, they're usefulness had made them a hit on the illegal black markets of Iskar or Xaterex. They were among the best pieces of technology money could buy if you weren't counting the Ix's advanced privately-funded constructs. After walking for a time, Skorr and his prisoner found themselves ascending out of the dark, filthy tunnel that made up the crime-ridden lower levels of the port. The metal floor clanked under Skorr’s two-toed feet as a ramp took the two upwards. Immediately, the scenery changed from shabby stands, shifty marketplaces and foul-smelling shops to a clean, spacious area that was dotted with nothing more than a few cargo crates and a few Ix guards. Skorr smiled again as he continued to walk with his mumbling prisoner. Today was a very good day. After rounding a corner and passing a suspicious Ix patrol, Skorr and his bounty made their way out of a wide exit and onto a large girded platform. Instantly, Skorr was bathed in the artificial light of several Lightstone generators. Some of them flickered on and off under the portrait of the deep dark night. Far away, he could see the towering skyscrapers of Iskar, proudly standing above the local docklands that he could see beneath them. Skorr strode out onto the landing pad and made his way towards the fastest vessel on this side of the Ix’s domain. Before him lay the Night Vulture, Skorr’s personal ship and the pride of his massive arsenal of weapons. She was a member of the V7-Hagah Freighter class, produced by the shipbuilding manufacturers known as the Akkad Configuration and forged in the black hole shipyards near the heart of the Xaterex system. the Night Vulture was a tough and well-equipped starcraft that was armed to the tooth with weaponry. The vessel was a rarity amongst the few Ix-approved starships, as its model had long since been retired due to cost concerns and lack of funding. However, the few models that had been produced had been some of the most efficient cargo freighters of the era, and Skorr’s modified craft was top-of-the-line. The ship was 20 meters long and wide, though it knifed its way through the depths of space with its advanced sub-power warp engines. Despite the bulk of its military-grade armor, the ship could attempt speeds that could rival that of any of the Ix fastest starships. Though the ship was far from sleek, and definitely had a compact build, the ship had a surprising amount of space in its depths thanks to its angular build. Two large wings stretched out of the mainframe, which granted Skorr an aerodynamic touch to his flying, as well as a place to hide more secret turrets and weaponry. Overall, Night Vulture resembled a Manas crab with its claws outstretched, only with a hundred more weapons, an advanced chameleon interface and a much more powerful sensor array. Inside, there was everything Skorr could as for: prison cells, cargo bays, living quarters, armories, trophy rooms and space for his aerial vehicle the Kualsi X3. She was a magnificent work of art, everything Skorr would ever need to survive. Sure she was battle-scarred and her paint chipping off a bit, but she got the job done either way. Suddenly, Skorr remembered his prisoner was still whimpering away. “Eyes of the ship, rodent. She has more guts then you’ll ever have.” Prodding him forwards, the two continued to walk towards the ship, as it became clear who now stood on the pad. Ix soldiers and assassins stood there, and once Skorr was close enough, raised their gloved hands as a silent order to stop. The leader of the patrol stepped forward and spoke. “Bounty hunter. We demand you show use you bounty hunting permit and your starcraft license.” Skorr rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know who I am. I’ve been working with your Empire for decades. I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve done half of your dirty dealings for you.” “Show your permits!” Though irritated, Skorr decided to go along, though kept his left hand hovering over his holster just in case. Skorr pulled out two small files from a chamber in his utility belt and tossed at the Ix. Both were Grade One permits that granted him access to the entire Ix territory and beyond. “Good. Your cooperation is good, bounty hunter. Is this gentleman the target you have been hired to retrieve?” The captive began to squirm fearfully. Skorr looked at him for a second before turning to face the Ix commander again. “Yes.” The captive broke out in tears as his fate was sealed, falling to his knees and crying. Skorr couldn’t blame him. The captive was neither resistance trooper nor thug. He was a political prisoner, who had been aligned with the Ix up until now. This worthless scum had once been official Ix representative who had been assigned to oversee the local Iskar spaceport. He monitored everything that came in and out of it, which was mainly Ix supplies and cargo. He had only been instated for three months; after all, he was only a temporary, stand-in overseer. The previous official had been an Ix who had recently been killed in a riot outbreak on Noctxia Magna. Since then, this fool had been instated in charge whilst the Ix looked for an appropriate replacement. They hadn’t anticipated the new overseer getting in touch with the resistance and giving them information such as the details to Ix cargo shipments, the capacities and functions of latest weapons innovations or telling them that the Ix were planning a bombardment on a rebel base rumored to be located in the Akkadian Mountains. Of course, you didn’t get far if started trying to get your facts from information brokers such as Jekart, who had quickly deduced the overseer’s treachery and reported it to the Ix, who then hired Skorr to deliver him back to the Ix for punishment. “Please,” the man begged. “The resistance! I-I swear they blackmailed me into doing it! Yeah, that’s right! They said–” “What they said to you is irrelevant. We know you’re lying,” barked the Ix commander. “If you truly were being blackmailed, you should have given your life to protect the Empire. You are a coward and a traitor, and now you shall be punished.” As if responding to a silent command, two Ix soldiers walked forwards, grabbed the traitor’s arms and began dragging him away as he screamed in horror. The commander then turned back to face Skorr, eying him intently. “We thank you for your services, bounty hunter. Here is your well-earned pay.” The commander held out a small sack, which Skorr greedily snatched up into his hands and opened. “Oh, and you even went out of your way to pay me in Akkadian money? I’m flattered. Most Ix only pay me in the standard currency you use on Xaterex, which isn’t worth much in places like Akkad.” The Ix commander paused a moment as Skorr selfishly examined the bag of money. Sometimes he wondered why the Empire hired such shifty and untrustworthy beings, but in war, you don’t always decide your allies. “We’ll be in touch,” replied the commander as he, and the remainder of his squadron, marched off back into Iskar spaceport to deal with the traitor. Skorr simply chuckled to himself as he watched them walk off, before turning to face the loading ramp of the Night Vulture. He had places to be, bodies to break and riches to gather. He smiled as he boarded the ship and seated himself in cockpit. Life was good, and so long as things didn’t change in the balance of power, he’d always come out fine. Skorr chuckled as he set the coordinates for the city of New Metru Nui on Xaterex. The year’s Eternal Game was about to start, and Skorr wasn’t going to miss it. So far, his money was on Iruka winning, but who knew how things would go? With its coordinates now calculated, the Night Vulture sprung to life, lifted itself off the platform and dived into the depths of space. Characters *Skorr *Nightwatcher *Jekart *Iruka *An unnamed traitor *Several unnamed Agori *Several unnamed Matoran *Several unnamed Zyglak *Ix **Several unnamed Ix soldiers **An unnamed Ix commander Trivia *Though written by , it is not a part of his storyline, and was written solely for the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. As such, The Night Vulture does not exist in Chicken Bond's storyline. Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline